For the love of pizza XD sasuke yaoi fanfic :)
by Kyon159
Summary: YAOI. who should have been a sweet boyfriend turned into a liar , cheater and a betrayer XD Run sasuke!Run for your life! all because uchiha sasuke is ... how do you say it a player .. he never met a guy he didn't like ... why stick with one boyfriend .. when you can have like ten and none of them knows! XD


Sasuke walked a few steps further from naruto and sakura that were arguing in the back round as he answered his neon pink touch mobile ..

Naruto : hey hey , sakura-chan how about we train together today ?

"absolutely not ! " said with her usual sharp tone toward naruto

-we can bring sasuke along …

Sakura jumped screaming : perfect !

Naruto said to himself : *as usual -_-*

Sasuke was talking on his phone : "yes , yes , fine , of course , see you TMW kiba , bye " he hanged up as fast as he typed the msg with the other phone he was holding : *I love you too , kankru!* "wait .. when was the date with kiba again ? " sasuke thought to himself at the same time he answers his third phone .. " oh hello shika … I mean kakashi!"

-sasuke , there is something I need to tell you ..

-yea? What is it ?

-can we meet up ltr so that I can tell u ?

-uh, you know I hate waiting for this kind of stuff , what is it ?

- fine , I'm sorry sasuke , but we can't continue together ..

-"what ? why ? whats wrong with us ?" sasuke pretended to care

-nothing really , I just don't find it right to continue this relationship between a teacher and his student .. you'll understand ..

-what ?! after that great night we spent together , and now you ditch me ?!

-I'm sorry sasuke , I just like kurenai-sensei

-fine , you know what , I don't care , do whatever you want.

He said that before he hanged up. *tsk , you and your straight behavior , like I have time to get you back,* he thought to himself * I have other men to worry about!*

Naruto said with his usual happy tone from behind sasuke "hey , sasuke sasuke , do you want to train with us today :D?"

Sasuke answered so slimy "no , today's mission is over , I am going to train alone .." he thought *and by train , I mean date :3*

Naruto : hehehe , sakura-chan , sakura-chan , that means it'll be just me and you togehter .. hehe :3

"WE WON'T DO ANYTHING TOGOTHER ! BAKA " sakura said as she hitted naruto's head hard ..

Naruto rubbed his head saying : "why always like that ? =( "

Sakura walks away as sasuke disappeared into the trees and bushes ,*geez those two* sasuke thought to himself , * they are annoying* he kept walking for a little while ..

"ookey , this is the place .. " he sat on the ground .. after a little while he could feel someone moving thru the bushes ..sasuke sighed and thought to himself *who was that again?*

The person got out of the bushes to finally revel himself .. long brown hair that had a tie at the end of it .. gray sharp eyes , white skin and thin body …

Sasuke: neji … long time huh ?!

Neji: yah ..

-well , shall we start the date ?

-sure..

Sasuke stood up and stared at neji for a bit .. "hmmmm" he said "isn't something strange ?

-strange ?

-untie your hair ..

-what ?

-untie it !

- but ..-

we can't go on a date like that ..

-"okey .. " neji said as he untied his hair "but you will kiss me later .. "

Sasuke :uh , fine

Sasuke thought to himself *ummm , now the second rule ofmy book is to hold ur boyfriend's hand :3 , yaaas , that makes them feel girly :3 hehe*

Sasuke walks a few steps to find himself standing beside neji , he reaches his hand to him , like he was asking to hold hands , neji was just about to grab his hand when some blonde thing jumped out of the trees

"hyaaaaaaah" the thing screamed as he stood behind sasuke pointing at him, neji tied his hair as quickly as possible , sasuke's eyes turned circles :"n-n-n-n-n-naruto!" sasuke said confused.

Naruto said with his usual anger tone : u said u were going to train and left us ! now what r u doing with the good smell guy ?!

"uh-umm- naruto ! neji just got here " sasuke said confused

"we were going to train togother and .. " neji shut his mouth when sasuke gave him the (don't say unnecessary stuff ) glare ..

"naruto the whole this is that I was training here and it happened that neji was training near ! okey ? " sasuke looked naruto in the eyes *.*

"yeah ! its not like we are dating or anythi—"

"NEJI!" sasuke interrupted him

"oh … sorry " neji apologized

"hmmmmmm" naruto said scratching his chin " but – but – why dosen't neji tie his hair ! are u two … " naruto fainted after neji hited him with abig stick at the back of his head

"phew ! that's how its done !"

"good … lets go .."sasuke lookd at neji ..

"e-eh .. " neji blushed and turned his face

In just a few seconds sasuke was holding neji's hand and walking with him .. " sasuke-kun .. where are we going now ? " neji asked softly

"are you hungry ? " sasuke asked

"n-no .. ?" neji's stomach growled .."ammm .. "

Sasuke giggled .. "okey lets go get some food "

Neji holded saskues hand tighter , he didn't find anywas to resisit his feeling toward sasuke

Me :HAHAHAHA poor neji.

Poor neji could feel his heart pounding fast and each time he looked at sasuke , sasuke would look at him with a warm smile and neji blushes and turns his cute face aside . * I wonder if we can stay togother forever … or something … * neji thought to himself ..

time passes

Sasuke left nejis hand and it was obvious that neji didn't like it .. but there was nothing he could do … there was some people after all ..but sasuke didn't care what people might say , he was just afraid that one of his boyfriends might see him holding neji's hand. XD

back to naruto

"oh – oh , sakura –chan , okey okey I'll give u a kisss , ^3^ just get closer "

"BAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAA" sakura yelled hitting naruto hard on his blonde head "what were u thinking ! "

"ouch sakura-chan .. "said as he scratched his head "what are u doing ,,,where did neji and sasuke go .. ?

"saskue –kun ? neji-kun ? naruto , u were here alone sleeping like a wild beast…'

"oh , I was dreaming about sasuke being gay …. AGAIN!"

" don't say stupid stuff ! " sakura grabbed her stomach " man I'm hungry … hmmm ..treat me !"

"w-what , not again sakura-chan *.*"

"NOW" sakura glared at naruto ..

"s-sakura-chan but u r cuter when u r thin .. "

"did u just … call me fat .. " sakura tried to control her anger ..

"oh-uh ,, n-n-ooo nothing like that " naruto grabbed sakuras hand and walked scared saying with a shaky voice " I'm gonna … treat u to a big bowl of raman ! "

back to the love birds XD

"this is a good spot for us sasuke " neji said eating a big meat ball " no one can hear us ! "

"yeah , ur right " sasuke touched neji's hand ,

"O.O " neji almost spit the food was in his mouth ! and was sooo confused and blushing , staring at his plate

*omg I love making him suffer like that ! :D * sasuke thought to himself

"ummmm …. " neji's heart was about to burst. "

Naruto grabbed his chopsticks "itadakimasu :D" he slopped some noodles in his big mouth XD and looked out of the shop " sakuraaaa-chaaaan , u will argue with ino ltr , ur raman Is going to get cold and sloggy *.* " naruto stared when he saw sasuke and neji holding hands while eating .. "uummmm…..O.o"

"hai hai , I am coming " sakura walked in front of naruto

"a – heeey sakura-chan out of the way hurry hurry hurry ,, uuuh moooveee … " when sakura moved naruto looked again at that shop and didn't find them , "oh ,, " he wondered .

"naruto whats wrong ? " sakura asked

"oh .. I thing I just sae sasuke and neji holding hand *.*" … "ouch ! " sakura hited him with her chopsticks "don't say shit like that about sasuke-kun" sakura ordered naruto "you pervert"

"u-uh sory sakura-chan" *_*

"phew , we r saved thx to ur byakugan neji ," said sasuke hiding under the table with neji

"y-yes .." neji said still holding sasuke's hand

"where do u thing we should go now ? being in public doesn't work .. " sasuke asked neji

"uh-ammm … " neji said blushing … "sasuke-kun .. "

"Amm , yes ?!"

"lets go to my place .. "

"ur place ? , are u sure ? "

Neji nodded his head then said " its almost night .. "

"well , If u say so .. "

Neji was about to stand up , and found his lips rly close to sasuke's lips ..he stared at him for a bit then got up blushing ..

*man , couldn't u kiss ? -_-* sasuke thought to himself as he stood up and walked along that road in the village with neji.

time passes … again! XD

Neji opened the door to his tidy room and got in first , sasuke followed him inside and closed the door .. sasuke said t himself walking around the room " not bad .." sasuke looked around the room , then noticed neji standing there doing nothing .. *oh right , neji .. I forgot him* sasuke said to himself *hmmm now , the next rule of the book mm I forgot ,i think I'll just kneel down and hug him* sasuke walked a few steps toward neji , got on knees and hugged neji … he closed his eyes to he was about to sleep and said " oh ur waist is small 3 "

Blush appeared on neji's face as he turned it aside "u-uh .. " neji tried to get himself together , he grabbed sasuke's shoulders gently and stood him up ..and gazed into his eyes "you said you were going to kiss me .. "

*oh, right*" sasuke said to himself as he got closer and closer to the confused neji , sasuke kept getting closer and closer to neji , when he was about to kiss him …

"HYUGA NEJI!"

THE DOOR OPENS

Nej's eyes got wide and big as he pushed poor sasuke that pumped to the nearest wall … "u-u-u-u-u-u-uncle … " neji said shaking , he afraid that he might have saw them together ..

-where is the tea ?!

-i—don't- - know …

-tell me where is the tea or i am going to destroy ur balls with my brain !

-I said I don't know !

"oh , okey then" … he left as if nothing happened …

"ouch … O_O it hurts … " sasuke said walking toward the door

"oh sasuke I'm sorry .. " neji turned to sasuke ..

Sasuke walked toward the door passing neji " it seems that its not safe here either …" sasuke said

Neji looked at sasuke who was walking away "what about my kiss ? " neji asked

Sasuke looked at neji then walked back to him ..and when he got there he stood in front of neji while neji was staring at him …then sasuke touched neji's white nick *_* and then kissed his cheek twice in a raw ! XD , neji frozed and blushed , as sasuke walked out .

at night

As usual … neji was laying in his bed trying to sleep , but a picture of sasuke keeps pumping in his head , keeps thinking about him , and sasuke was laying in his bed as he giggled at shikamaru's flirting joke at the same time he typed a msg to kankru asking him out …

Neji finally fell asleep thinking wither to call sasuke to hear his voice or not … and sasuke slept holding amobile in each hand , and a third one in front of his face … just as usual …


End file.
